


Tying the Knot

by angstytimelord



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Teasing, tongue action
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 06:06:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3436295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstytimelord/pseuds/angstytimelord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal shows Will one of his many talents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tying the Knot

"You would be amazed at some of the things I can do, Will."

Will leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms over his chest and raising his brows. "Then maybe you should give me an example of some of those things, Hannibal."

He watched as his boyfriend's brows went up, a smile curving those lips. He was mesmerized by Hannibal's mouth; it could take on so many expressions, from disapproval to passion. At the moment, what those lips seemed to convey was amusement more than anything else.

"Oh, so you would like proof of my expertise in certain areas?" Hannibal nodded, his gaze not leaving Will's face. "All right then, I'll show you."

He plucked the cherry from his drink, popping it into his mouth.

Will watched, still fascinated, still mesmerized by the movements of that mouth. He was sure that Hannibal was going to eat the cherry, and then put the stem aside.

But after a few moments, Hannibal's face began to distort slightly. Will felt a frisson of alarm go through him; if there was something wrong with the other man, shouldn't he administer the Heimlich maneuver, make sure that his boyfriend was all right? But he felt paralyzed, rooted to the spot.

"Hannibal? Are you okay?" He could hear the fear in his own voice; he was starting to feel frantic. Hannibal wasn't answering him, and his face was still contorting.

What if Hannibal was choking on a cherry? That would be one hell of a way to go, sitting here in this expensive French restaurant, facing death from a small piece of fruit.

As he continued to watch, Hannibal's face contorted again, and Will wanted to rise to his feet, go to his boyfriend's chair, and pound him on the back. But something kept him sitting there; he couldn't move, couldn't. speak. No matter what was happening, he was held in place by invisible bonds.

Hannibal held up a hand, as though to silence words that weren't coming out. His gaze was still on Will; those dark eyes hadn't left his face for the last few minutes.

Then, Hannibal blinked, and put a hand to his mouth.

When he opened his hand, the cherry stem was there on his palm -- tied into a perfect knot. One that, when Will looked closely, actually resembled a heart.

Hannibal gazed at Will, his dark eyes sparkling. "You see, I told you that I could do things that might surprise you," he said, his voice soft and more than a little seductive. "I see that you didn't expect something like this. But I think it's shown you just how .... talented I can be."

Will nodded slowly, his blue eyes wide. Oh, yes, Hannibal had shown him one of his many talents, all right. One that he hoped his boyfriend would put to use soon.

He could hardly wait for them to get home and into the bedroom.


End file.
